


For the King

by luciferr



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, based on lionheart, idk how to tag, lionheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferr/pseuds/luciferr
Summary: Izumi returns to Leo's house again, some time after the events in Lionheart.





	For the King

Recently, I went to that idiot's house again. It's really troublesome to always go there, but since he doesn't want to come to school, I have no choice. After all, to participate in DreamFes you need the leader's stamp.

I quickly ring the doorbell. I want to get this over with.

Like last time, it was that idiot's sister who opens the door. She peeks out slightly and smiles at me shyly from behind the door.

"H-hello Izumi-San. Are you here for onii-chan?"

She seemed a lot happier about onii-chan than the last time.

I hold out the envelope. "Could you get him to stamp these? He doesn't need to read them over. I'll come back for them tomorrow."

"Wahaha! ☆ Who's that you're talking to at the door, Ruka-tan?"

Ah, it's that idiot. He finally shows his face again. He emerged from his room, hands covered in splotches of colour.

He turns, and in that instant our eyes met. What a familiar face, I thought. His hair was still unkempt, his clothes in a mess, but he was laughing. So he can laugh now? He saw me, and the smile froze and fell off his face instantly.

"Oh, it's Sena."

Sena? This is the first time he has called me without that weird intonation to my name. Somehow, it doesn't feel like it was that idiot that I knew who said it. An unpleasant feeling settled itself into my chest.

"Give the envelope to me, Ruka. I'll stamp over them now, so Sena doesn't have to come back tomorrow."

A wave of irritation surged over me. Why does he make it sound as if I like going out of my way to come to his house? Since he can now laugh like this, why does he still insist on staying at home?

I watched, frowning, as that idiot went back into his room. I was silent as I listened to the papers rustling in his room. I turned to his sister.

"Hey, how's your brother doing recently?"

She smiled back radiantly as she replied. "Recently, onii-chan has been a lot better than before! He has been eating with us and - "

"Ruka. Don't tell him unnecessary things."

That idiot reemerged from his room, holding the envelope. His brows were knitted into a frown, his jaw slightly clenched.

As his sister stuttered out an apology, he shoved the envelope into my hands and turned to leave.

A sudden image flashed across my mind. It was that time I went to visit him at the hospital after he broke his arm. The door to his room was open, so from down the corridor I could hear his laughter.

When I looked in, he was in a game of chess with Tenshouin, his "Tenshi". Laughing happily as if he was without a care in this world, trusting others so easily, I really hate that about him.

Because he trusted others so easily, in the end he was just thrown away and discarded. Do you still think "Tenshi" is a tenshi now?

"Oi! Leo!" His name escaped from my mouth.

He turned around reluctantly and his lips twisted into a smile that did not reach his eyes. He stared at the wall behind me, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Since you're able to laugh, isn't it time to show your face at school? It's su~per annoying having to come to your house to get your stamp, you know?"

" Wahaha~ ☆ Why would I go back? Knights is full of talented people, so they'll be fine without me. If I go back, I'd end up being a burden anyway. After all, I'm the "man who can't become king", right? " He says this with clenched fists.

Anger rushed up my head and I bit onto the inside of my cheek. I really wanted to punch him. Why is our Ou-Sama so useless?

"Ah, it's so irritating. You're a burden to your parents who are still paying for your school fees. You know, if you're going to keep being so useless, then just hurry up and go die!"

I spun on my heels and left without waiting for an answer. My parting words left a bitter taste on the tip of my tongue. I tried to drown out the ringing in my ears by jamming my earpieces into them.

Walking back to the station by the shoreline, I was reminded of the songs he wrote for me. I had long since stopped using that old iPod, because I couldn't hear his voice without feeling angry. I guess he will never write songs for us again, especially not after that. I really did love his songs.

Our "Ou-sama" can no longer fight. He is too broken and lost to fight. I had known this a long time ago, and yet...

I dragged my shoe in the sand and hurled a stone into the sea in frustration. Having to sit on this empty throne for that idiot, I really don't like it. I hate that he thinks so less of himself, I hate that he doesn't mind being used.

Everyday, he would call out my name with that weird intonation. He told me he loved me, but I guess I never did thank him. He called me beautiful, and for once, I was glad to have been born into this world at this time. Regret pressed against my throat and I couldn't breathe.

I wonder, if that time, I had kept that idiot close and locked him up in a room, would I have been able to keep him with me? If I had screamed his name till my throat turned raw would he have turned back to stay with me?

What is the meaning of knights if the knights do not have their king? Slowly, we will all just be swallowed by the vines of this fairytale and rot away into oblivion.

I looked up at the horizon, the tip of the sun peeking over. The water was dyed a beautiful shade of orange, and with the crashing of the waves, it was as though the sea was ablaze with flames.

No, I decided. Knights will fight even without their king. If our king is lost and broken, then we will have no choice but to grip our swords tightly and take down the enemy for him. After all, I promised I would duel on his behalf.

Checkmate the emperor.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenshi is a pun on Eichi's name (Tenshouin), and it means angel. Leo calls Eichi "Tenshi", and Izumi is making a pun when asking Leo if he thinks "Tenshi" is an angel.   
> //  
> I tried to write a sequel to Lionheart! Since this is meant to be a sequel, I tried to follow the style of Lionheart as closely as possible. This is my first fic so I hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
